the start of a happier life
by tinkerbell 662
Summary: The story is about Alice and Jasper and when they meet.It is also going to lead to when they go looking then finaly meet the cullans. This story is written in Alice's p.o.v and Jasper's p.o.v. I hope you like it please let me know what you think thank you


(Introduction)

This story is based on when Alice and Jasper met and when they go of together to find their new life with their new family.

This story is in both Alice's and Jasper's point of view.

Alice's point of view.

I had been waiting almost twenty years of my new life for the man i new i would be with for ever when he finally turns up. I knew from the first time i saw him in my very first vision in this new life then i new i would be happy as long as we were together. Today was the day i had seen it in my visions two days ago and i knew today was the day that he would finally walk in to the dinner to shelter from the rain and we would finally meet. I was sat waiting on a stool at the bar of the dinner with a milkshake that i had ordered two hours ago i had pretend to take sips but it was obvious i hadn't drank any but none of the staff had said anything. It was a strange the effect i had on humans they where scared but also intrigued by my beauty. It wasn't the normal beauty like a human it was a beauty all of my kind had received when they entered this life. Extraordinarily white translucent, eyes which where deep crimson red unless we didn't feed from humans then they where golden like the family in one of my visions the family i would finally meet as soon as Jasper hurried up.

With that thought my eyes went blank and then i could no longer see the dinner in which i sat in i could only see the man i had been waiting for walking through the storm and opening the door of the dinner and the clock on the wall said ten to two. Then by eyes suddenly came back in to focus and i could see the dinner again then i looked at the clock which i had seen in my vision and checked the time and i almost jumped out of my seat with excitement and joy he would be coming through the door in less then thirty second he he i could almost scream out loud but i with held not wanting to draw attention to myself.

Then i hared the dinner door knob turn and i instantly swiveledaroundon my stool to face the door and their he was standing there my blond haired white faced beauty. I automatically jumped of my stool and walked towards him his posture froze and stiffened as i bounded towards him smiling. As soon i had reached him i greeted him. "Hello Jasper you've kept me waiting a while you know" then i just smiled a waited for his response even though i already new what it would be because i had seen it before.

With that he bent his head down and took my hand like a good old gentleman and said "Sorry ma'am for keeping you waiting". Then i took him to a seat and we sat so that i could explain who i was and what i had seen and how our lives would be like once we meet our new family to be. Once i had explain it all he just nodded and believed me even though i had seen what his reaction was going to be in my visions i really didn't believe it would be that easy but it was. He believed me and as i took his hand to go out the door to start the search for our new family to be he just let me lead him with ease.

Jasper's point of view

I was wondering the empty streets of Philadelphia where i storm had started to set in and i new i need to take cover other wise i would draw attention to myself. My eyes were very dark almost black and so no human would notice but this was scary for me because this meant that i had not fed in a while which meant that me been in close proximity to humans was not the best idea for their safety and for my own so that my secret would not become exposed. The idea of me with a room full of tasty smelling humans sent shivers down my spine this was something i really could do with out i found it difficult as it is never mind making it harder but i had little choice the rain had already started to fall heavy i needed to go some where for cover so that i didn't draw unwanted attention in my direction.

With that i spotted a dinner which looked fairly empty so there would be few humans inside. I started to walk over the road and on to the other side of the path where the dinner was with that i took a deep breath in to my lungs and reached out for the door knob and pushed it open. With in seconds a small dainty creatture came bounding towards me. I had no idea what to do with that my body automatically stiffened was she going to attack me i knew she was my kind but all the emotions coming out of her body where nothing which i had seen before they where happiness so i stood still and listened to what she had to say. Once i had apologised for been late she then took hold of my hand and explained what she had seen it all seemed to unreal to be true but the emotions coming out of her body made me believe that she said. Then she stood up gracefully and took hold of my hand and started to lead me to the door and for the first time i had hope, hope that there was change for me and my life and that i would be happy with my new life instead of depressed and hatred running through my body i could start to feel those emotions been drained out of my body and the new emotions staring to replace them happiness and hope.

Please let me know what you think thank you. please review please.


End file.
